A Birthday Bash for Uncle Cas
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Celeste feels bad that her uncle has never celebrated his birthday before. So with the help of Sam and, well Dean she plans a surprise party for him. What could go wrong? Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers and writers. Thank you for taking the time to look at and hopefully read my story. I genuinely appreciate it. Just a heads-up. This story will be revealing some interesting aspects of my OC Celeste so keep your eyes peeled. This is a separate story from Hunting Dog (which is the first of a kind of series I am planning involving Celeste) but it is still very much linked. Lastly I have at some point mentioned a character called Iofiel this is not one of my OC, but I have permission from the writer (a friend of mine in real life) to use their character and I quote 'whenever I want' :D Please enjoy Chapter 1.**

Dean and Sam opened the door of their dreary motel room. Wearily, Celeste slumped onto one of the hard chairs and groaned. Castiel appeared and cocked his head at the sorry scene.

"Why does everyone seem to have longer faces?" Castiel questioned in his deep voice as he looked at each individual's glum face.

"Because Uncle Cas, we have worked our arses off on our recent case. Did you know chasing down a vampire at night is incredibly hard work?" Celeste explained flippantly as she leaned on her hands that she had clasped underneath her chin. Exhaustion was written all over her expression. Castiel sighed and said sternly,

"I appreciate you have all been working hard, but Celeste there is no need to take that tone of voice with me". Celeste naturally would have rolled her eyes in her response, but she was far too tired. Instead she mumbled an apology which seemed to placate Castiel.

"So what have you been doing Cas?" Sam asked leaning back on the battered armchair. Dean lightly punched him in the arm as he had been eyeing that seat the moment he had staggered into the motel room. Castiel contemplated Sam's question before saying nonchalantly,

"Oh I was just flying around the area not really doing anything in particular. Today is the day I came into existence, created by Our Father who is in Heaven,". Celeste's eyes lit up and Castiel looked at her curiously, "What?".

"You never told me it was your birthday! Happy birthday Uncle Cas." Celeste scolded playfully as she skipped over and gave her uncle a gleeful hug.

Castiel gave a small smile and awkwardly received his niece's hug before pushing her off gently. Then he began to explain in his usual serious monotone voice,

"I didn't tell you because I have never done anything different on my birthday." Celeste's eyes widen further and her face became crestfallen. She whispered,

"Uncle Cas, you mean for all of the millenniums, centuries and only God knows how long you have been in existence for. You have never ever celebrated your birthday?" Castiel shrugged and said honestly in response,

"I have never had an occasion to. After all the 'birthday' as the humans call it is not considered to be of any significance in Heaven. Especially by our superiors. They say it is a day like any other where we carry out our duties as God intended us to do so."

Celeste shook her head sadly as she listened. She notice her uncle's eyes seemed vacant as if he was re-living every single second of his millions upon millions of mundane birthdays all at once. Suddenly, Celeste felt a bolt of inspiration and a cunning plan entered her sharp mind.

"But uncle Cas you rebelled from Heaven! That changes everything. You can celebrate your birthday and we could have a party. I think we all agree that we need a break from the tedious hunting life. No offense guys." Sam and Dean shook their heads, although Dean's jaw clenched a little at Celeste's boldness.

"A party? I don't know how I feel about that or if I understand what a party entails." Castiel muttered awkwardly his wings became rigid and his face was graced with a hard frown.

Celeste smiled at her uncle and walked over to him. Tentatively she reached for his hand but as she noticed her uncle shift his weight slightly onto the over foot she stopped.

"Uncle Cas. You don't have to worry about what a party is. It is still your birthday and you should be doing something that makes you happy." Celeste murmured as Castiel gave her a blank stare.

"I don't know what makes me happy. This is an emotion that I am not entirely familiar with." Celeste gave an exasperated sigh and said,

"What brings you peace?" Dean smirked and could not resist the urge to say,

"When you shut your trap." Sam laughed at his brother's joke, but immediately stopped as he registered the flash of anger that had crossed Celeste's usually cheeky, life embracing expression.

"My question was not directed at you Dean. This is important so as I have heard you say a million times to Sam. Would you kindly shut your cake hole?" Sam laughed again and earned a rough shove from his brother; his expression resembled anger belonging to a mature man and also the sulkiness of a scolded child.

Under normal circumstances Castiel would have most likely scolded Celeste for being disrespectful towards Dean. However, he was too deep in his own thoughts, almost in a philosophical state as he regarded Celeste's question. After contemplating for a few minutes Castiel had come to a conclusion. Turning to face his niece he said simply,

"I like walking." Celeste shot Dean and Sam a glare, who she sensed were about to snigger at her uncle's 'cryptic' answer.

"May I ask why uncle Cas?" Celeste asked sweetly and Castiel hesitated as he knew from past experience this sweet tone often meant Celeste was trying to manipulate him in some way. Either to pull a mischievous prank on him or to cover up a misdemeanour she usually managed to commit without being caught in the act. Celeste seemed to notice her uncle's reluctance and smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to explain your reasons why. I was just curious." Castiel took a deep breath as his niece walked away and he spoke softly,

"I like to walk because it allows me to observe the world from the ground. Flying is practical in getting you to places speed and time wise, but it is a completely different perspective. Up in the air everything seems so meaningless. All you can see are billions upon billions of specks on the ground. Some are stationary whilst others move. You can only appreciate their splendour when you are standing directly in front of them. To me walking is living." Castiel felt a heat rush over him. He could not tell whether it was embarrassment or passion.

Dean and Sam had listened with their mouths slightly agape whilst Celeste's eyes shone with admiration for her uncle. He could be a true poetic when he wanted to be in a kind of dorky way, but Celeste loved him all the more for it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Castiel asked his voice laced with uncertainty and Celeste replied

"No. If walking makes you happy then you should hop to it, Uncle Cas!" Celeste giggled as her uncle gained a bemused expression.

"I am not a rabbit Celeste. I am an angel. I do not hop, I fly." Castiel pointed out with indignation and Celeste shook her head. Sam quickly said,

"Cas relax. She is not being rude for once. I know I cannot believe it either. What Celeste means is that you should go out for a walk for you birthday." Castiel listened to Sam's explanation patiently and nodded his head at Celeste to show he now understood or at the very least he knew she wasn't being impertinent.

"Very well. But first I need to give something to Celeste." Castiel responded and started to walk towards his niece.

His stride exuded confidence and Celeste could not help but cringe inwardly. This never usually ended well. Normally a lecture would ensue or worst case scenario, on those rare occasions when Celeste has pushed her uncle to the brink of insanity he would give her a single sharp slap. However, Castiel produced a big, leather bound book from God knows where and placed it in her hands. Celeste admired the cover. She gently smoothed it and whispered the title with wonder,

"History of the Angels" Dean and Sam peered over Celeste's shoulder with curiosity. Dean quickly frowned and said gruffly,

"All I see is a bunch of squiggles." Celeste rolled her eyes and Sam explained,

"That's because it's written in Enochian Dean." Dean met Celeste's cocky expression and growled bitterly,

"You never told us you could read Enochian." Celeste shrugged her shoulders in response.

In her personal opinion everyone needed to have a few secrets that could then be used to their advantage. Or to add a layer of mystery to themselves to reveal to only a few souls that they trusted with their entire being in the future. Castiel decided to offer Celeste an explanation as to what the contents of the books were.

"I know you have a deep love for reading that you hide from Dean as you believe he would tease you. But I thought this book would be of interest to you. It describes all of the angel's heritage. Our ancestors and great warriors of the past amongst other things. Such as it describes all of the wars that have been fought."

Celeste regarded the book with a new found sense of pride, almost as if it was half of herself. She clutched it tighter to her chest. Feeling almost unworthy to have possession of such a valuable and no doubt sacred piece of text. Celeste profusely said,

"Thank you uncle Cas. I promise to cherish this book always." Castiel wanted nothing more than to place his hands on his niece's shoulders and envelop her in a warm hug however he thought it would be too awkward to do this in front of Sam and Dean. After all, wasn't it customary that if you hug one person in a room with other people, you were then required to hug them all? So instead he nodded at Celeste and said,

"I shall go for my walk now." and before anyone could question where the angel had got the book from, Castiel had zapped outside and was no doubt flying to a reclusive spot in the forests that surrounded Wyoming where he would be able to enjoy his birthday stroll.

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review anything positive or negative accepted. I apologise for my ramblings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as I love writing it.**

"Thank goodness. It took him long enough to leave!" Celeste declared as she carefully placed the book on the table. Butterflies of excitement were beckoning her to start reading it as soon as possible, but she was also anxious to tell the boys of her plan. "Guys I think we should throw my uncle Cas a surprise party. Nothing too over the top or fancy, but getting him a few small gifts wouldn't hurt oh and a cake! Something special you know. I couldn't imagine never having celebrated a birthday before." Sam grinned and enthusiastically said,

"That's sounds like a lovely idea Celeste. Actually if you remember before you came to us I don't think you would have really celebrated a proper birthday either." Dean grinned and added,

"You were bouncing around like an almost fully-grown puppy," Celeste rolled her eyes at Dean's pun, who was smirking at his 'pure genius' moment; he wanted to relish in this feeling forever. However, there was a party to plan.

"How about we make a list?" Sam offered and the group mused this for a moment before agreeing whole heartedly so long as Sam made it. "And what are you lazy asses going to be doing?"

"Don't call me an ass, moose! And I will be contributing ideas and agreeing, but most likely disagreeing with yours as I read this delightful piece of history that my uncle wishes to share with me." Celeste retorted primly and giggled as Sam shook his head and pretended to be wounded by coining her father's term; moose.

Celeste picked up the book and began to delve into a world that was described so vividly it seemed to come alive around her when in truth it belonged to a completely different era. Sam and Dean had been attempting to and failing to brainstorm any decent ideas. Or Celeste shot their hopes down with a wave of her hand as their ideas did not exist in her vision.

"Ooh! I know. We could have a bunch of classic party games, but like put a modern twist on them. So like rather than having pin the tail on the donkey. We could have pin the tail. On Lucifer!" Dean's sudden outburst or 'epiphany' moment was met with joyful laughter from Sam. Whilst Celeste was desperately trying to control her own laughter that was beginning to bubble.

"No way Dean. This is my uncle Cas we are talking about. I think he would not understand the joke and he would find it offensive."

Celeste knew that if she relented and allowed Dean to set in motion his absurd idea many more would form and chaos would ensue. Unless she was the one orchestrating said chaos the party would be a total flash in the pan. And she wanted this party to give her uncle a positive experience. Dean sulked momentarily and muttered a few choice words under his breath. However, another idea formed and he blurted out,

"Fine. What about if we have a Lucifer piñata? I mean everyone loves candy right? Which reminds me we should hire Gabe as our party planner."

Celeste shook her head at Dean to indicate she thought he was an idiot without having to be rude by stating the fact aloud. And as much as she adored her eccentric uncle Gabriel she knew deep down he would blow the party way out of proportion. And that she would lose all of her self-control and would be swept along the crazy train. Gabriel would be the conductor.

"No Dean. I would love to have my uncle Gabe here, but you know what he is like. I don't want uncle Cas' party to be turned into a scene from casa erotica." Celeste returned her attention to the book.

"Damn it. Sammy could have been the pizza man." Dean muttered light-heartedly and smirked at his younger brother, who was scowling at him.

Celeste giggled and Sam threw one of the crumpled pieces of paper that were strewn across the motel room. Ducking and evading it, Sam groaned at his lack of precision as Celeste sent him a smug look.

The entire motel room had entered a period of silence once more and no new magnificent ideas had spawned. Celeste noticed with her sharp eyes that one of the pages in her book seemed to be sealed. It appeared to have been sealed with a white substance that had become solid. Curiously Celeste scratched it with a finger nail. _'I wonder?' _Celeste thought to herself. What possible secrets could be guarded by this sealed off page? Could it be one that endangered the world? Or perhaps it depicted a battle that was so violent Heaven deemed it too brutal and painful to share? However, Celeste could not help but break this barrier. If her uncle Cas was aware of the sealed page surely he would never have trustingly handed her the book? In fact was this book even supposed to be in her possession right now? Celeste shuddered at the thought of Iofiel finding out and the repercussions that entailed. It was her best friend's duty to protect Heaven's archive, but what if her uncle Cas had somehow managed to gain access without permission and stole this divine text. Iofiel would be furious and no doubt her suspicions would rest on Celeste's shoulders. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind Celeste allowed her nails to transform into claws and she slit open the sealed page. What met her made her gasp in disbelief.

"No fucking way!" Celeste grinned giddily and her eyes poured other every detail of the picture.

"Celeste! Mind your language dude," Sam groaned. Even though he knew Celeste was old enough to swear in human years, in angel years she would still be regarded as a child. '_Must be her demon side creeping in'_ Sam thought to himself.

Rolling her eyes Celeste smiled as Sam walked over to see what had evoked such a reaction from her.

"Is that Cas?" Sam exclaimed as he eyes turned into beanstalks.

Celeste smiled and nodded. The page showed Castiel with a cold expression on his face and clasped in both hands was a magnificent sword that he pointed towards the sky. His eyes seemed to contain embers of a dancing flame and Celeste wondered when this moment was captured. Had her uncle been about to go into battle?

Reading the enochian text slowly, Celeste absorbed every word and secured them in her heart. This single page was an open window into the life that her uncle had once lived; the life of a warrior that had been recognised in this sacred piece of text. Why would someone seal this page? Was it an act of jealousy? Or was it something far more deep seeded? Celeste traced her finger along the page and smiled dreamily. Her head was filled with her uncle using this glorious sword in battle. Slashing down demons and other evil beings. Restoring order to a chaotic, war torn world. Suddenly, Celeste's eye caught the caption and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Sam after gasping at the page in disbelief had wandered over and sat down on the fabric torn couch and logged into his laptop. Celeste crept over and before Sam became aware of the presence behind him she placed two fingers on his forehead sending him into a deep sleep. Leaping over the couch Celeste grabbed his laptop and began to type in the name of the sword: Albion.

Clicking onto a page Celeste read about the lore of Albion and how the sword was meant to be bestowed onto a person when they had proven themselves worthy of being called a warrior. It was a tradition that had been carried out for generations both by knights and other supposedly celestial beings. However, the sword was somehow lost during a battle and it was rumoured to have ended up in the infamous temple of Akon.

"The temple of Akon. Great! Translation meaning the temple of rust and fallen heroes." Celeste moaned aloud.

In her experiences on this Earth whenever the word fallen was mentioned it generally meant something was not quite right. This temple seemed to be a place where the great names of the past had decomposed and had rusted away as they armour and equipment had. Basically this temple was used as a dumping ground when the memories of the past deemed too painful to be displayed in the light. In that moment Celeste felt a burning in her heart and could sense the pride her uncle must have felt when he held that sword for the very first time. She knew what she would have to do.

Without waiting for permission Celeste took to the skies and flew to her destination. Most likely Sam and Dean were going to kill her, but she honestly didn't care. Surely they were more than capable of arranging a party for her uncle by themselves? Besides if Celeste could get her hands on this sword it would be a meaningful present and worth the eternal grounding she would likely receive from her uncle when she presented it to him.

Taking a deep breath Celeste entered the gaping mouth of the temple and submerged into the gloom. She felt a tingling sensation travel through her veins. Her legs buckled and she collapsed onto the stony ground, the world vanished from her eyes.

**Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter :D Reasons for shortness sometimes it is nice to give you guys a break. Also helps spread the story out. Very fun to write this ;)**

Back at the motel Dean was giggling childishly to himself as he finished applying a moustache made of toothpaste and a beard formed by shaving cream onto his brother's face. Waking up with a start Sam's hand rushed to his face and he looked at his palm in horror.

"Is this, shaving foam?" he asked groggily and in a slight mystified tone.

"What the hell happened to you? I just got back from placing an order for Cas's birthday cake." Dean bit back a smile.

"Celeste!" Sam yelled angrily as he stormed off in the direction of the small bathroom and grabbed the towel to rub the mess from his red face.

Dean grinned to himself and wished he had taken a picture of his baby brother. He was certain Celeste and Gabriel would have admired his handiwork. However, for now it wouldn't hurt to play along. And he had placed a delivery order at the local bakery. Well let's just say it is not a well-known bakery. So he wasn't committing a total a sin as he wasn't completely lying to his brother as he usually did.

"Come on Sammy. You need to lighten up. Celeste is just having a bit of harmless fun. The last couple of days have been rough." Dean said mildly as he plonked himself onto the stale couch and coughed as dust soared upwards.

"It's beside the point Dean! She used her mojo to put me to sleep, has drawn on my face and now she is gone." Sam huffed as he crossed his arms and gave Dean a pissed off expression. No way to sugar-coat it and Dean could not help but cheekily comment,

"If you ask me. I think she did you a favour. That was a great improvement on you and it made you look so manly."

Sam glowered at his brother and stopped when Dean frowned in consternation,

"That doesn't sound good." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and showed him his laptop before saying,

"Exactly and this is the page she must have been browsing. The Temple of something or other. I can't read the Enochian symbols clearly." Dean's eyes scanned the picture and shrugged,

"Well you know Celeste. Once she has her mind set on something there is no stopping her. I say we just hang back and set up the party for Cas." Dean walked over to the fridge and grabbed an ice cold beer, which he took a large swig of.

Sam's eyes were full of tension, Dean sighed and patted him once with force on his shoulder,

"Relax Sam. This is Cel were talking about. She can handle herself. Now let's start doing whatever it is people do when they plan a party."

Relenting and settling back into the couch Sam said,

"Well maybe we should have some decorations. Nothing fancy. I don't think Cas will understand the point of them. But a few colourful balloons, to you know spark up the place, wouldn't hurt." He glanced around the grey motel room with distaste.

"I agree with you there. I have already ordered the cake. Celeste would kill me if we did the party games I said. But hey! What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And then all we need to do is get Cas a few gifts," Dean reeled off the list in his mind and then saw the frown cloud his brother's usually optimistic expression "What?".

"It's just that. What do you buy an angel, especially an angel like Cas for his birthday?" Sam's jaw fixed in concentration and he returned his focus to Dean, who said with a hint of irritation in his voice,

"I don't know Sam. Write him a love poem or notes on how to talk to girls. You're a pansy when it comes to soppy things like this, so figure something out!"

"Fine! I will go and buy the balloons and a present for Cas then." Sam replied sassily as he walked briskly out of the motel room.

"And I will just set up the party games, wait for the cake to be delivered and go buy Cas a few special gifts." Dean grinned evilly to himself as mischievous ideas began to float around his disciplined brain.

**Please feel to review any criticisms positive or negative are accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy chapter four! Warning contains a lot of visual imagery :D Sorry guys but it is necessary.**

Rubbing her head Celeste slowly sat up and felt her breathing return to normal. She waited patiently for her eyes to adjust to the dark. Torches on the wall did little to spread light through the cave, despite the glowing flames blazing furiously. The sandy stone walls were crumbling in places and this gave the tunnel an eerie and ancient feel. It was almost like every inhabitant, even the squeaking bats had long ago deserted this solemn place.

Celeste began to walk and admired the sketches that were strewn across the cavern walls. Many held unsettling themes as red marks were smeared across the shadowy figures. Suddenly, one caught her eye. A young woman was surrounded by black squiggles and both of her hands were raised upwards. A castle on top of clouds stood proudly and crystals that were jutting out from the cavern wall made it seem as if this kingdom would be constantly bathed in light. There was a bunch of trees hastily drawn in the middle. They were surrounded by a grey and purple mist that weaved in between them. Finally underneath was an abundance of flames in a dazzling orange and red soaring upwards. Both of the bottom and middle sketches were joined to the young woman by a silver and piercing yellow chain.

Passing the sketch Celeste's heart began to beat faster and she immediately recognised one of the enochian words that were carved into the stone above it: Apocalypse. She continued to stumble blindly through the dark. She had no way of knowing if she was heading in the right direction and was relying fully upon her instincts as her only companion and guide in the gloom.

Suddenly, Celeste brushed against a fine wire and felt the ground beneath her feet start to tremble. Attempting to unfurl her wings Celeste realised with horror that they refused to move. _'Must be some sort of ancient spell!' _Celeste thought to herself as she had no choice but to use her legs to run away from the ground that was beginning to collapse as it chased hungrily after her. How many centuries had it been since the black abyss had sampled such a fine feast?

This temple was built upon blood. Heroes from across the centuries had been brought here like worthless cattle and they had been slaughtered to appease the Gods. The people would gain nothing from the sacrifices as the Gods did not reward them yet the blood did not stop flowing. Instead the Gods demands kept rising. Perhaps they thought the Gods would reduce the terrible evils of the world such as the plague or simply as a means of not incurring their wrath?

Celeste kept running and did not bother to repent. If she was destined to die here and if her soul was going to rust then she was not going to give the so-called Gods any satisfaction. Even if she did send up a prayer, who in their right minds would listen to a creature such as herself?

Relief flooded through her as she entered a circular dome and the ground appeared to stop pursuing rumbling in failure as the last remaining pieces of ground plummeted into the pitch black pit.

In the middle of the room her uncle's sword Albion was lying on the ground. Despite the state of the other relics or more so the fallen heroes' equipment that Celeste had managed to make out in the dark, Albion's steel was stainless. Whereas the others had been covered in rust. Gingerly, Celeste picked up the sword and held it aloft. A large chunk of the ceiling caved in with a groan as it crashed next to her. Quickly she placed the sword back into its sheath and gripped it firmly.

Celeste realised with horror that the floor was now rapidly disappearing and her wings still were not cooperating. She could not hold back a scream as a large, spectre like hand consisting of shadow began travelling towards her. An orb of light came hurtling down from the sky through the gaping hole of what used to be the ceiling. Smashing into the hand, the hand started to retreat and sink back into the bottomless pit.

With frightened eyes Celeste eyed the orb warily even though a part of her felt reassured by its unexplainable presence. Before Celeste could react the orb enveloped her and she swore it felt like she was being lifted by caring hands. It was almost like the orb was protecting her. Briefly Celeste was blinded by the white light and when her vision returned she was standing outside the now a pile of rubble, temple of Akon. _'Boy that was a bit close for comfort.' _Celeste thought to herself as she tried to remove the sickening images from her mind, such as suffocating if she had become trapped under those ancient bricks. Her mysterious saviour was still bugging her. Its touch seemed so familiar and yet foreign at the same time. Had that orb been a soul of someone she used to know? Brushing these thoughts aside Celeste unfurled her wing and shook them and watched as the dust flew up in the air, tickling her nose before it disappeared on the wind.

Beating her wings Celeste began to soar higher and higher until she reached a wind current that supported her gently; allowing her to glide effortlessly. She relished her new found freedom and decided a nice slow fly back to the motel would do her the world of good. So long as she concealed herself in the clouds if she spotted any aircraft as to not cause the humans panic, everything would be fine.

**For all of you who stuck with this chapter thank you. A lot of emotions for me when writing this. I cannot reveal why but let's just say certain things will become apparent in my other story (one of the series one also no name for the series as of yet). Please feel free to review. Any criticisms positive or negative are accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this final chapter (apologies for length - I have kind of split it up to before Castiel's arrival and then his arrival, but it fits as a whole chapter).**

Dean was busy setting up his 'forbidden' party games. He had already purchased Castiel's gifts and he was pinning a poster into one of the walls. Sure he might have to pay for the damaging the wall after hammering the nails into place, but it was definitely worth it. Just to see the look on everyone's faces. The pin the tail on Lucifer poster he had made by printing of a picture off a devil's head and sticking it on top of the donkey one, making sure he covered the ears with the devil's horns. He then sprayed the donkey's body red with a rusted can he had found in the boot of his impala. Also, he printed off a devil tail and shoved a pin through it and Dean could not help but feel proud of his handiwork.

"Sammy isn't the only smart one!" Dean said aloud as he admired his cheap poster.

Next he tied a Lucifer piñata to the ceiling by shifting the wooden table across the room. He stood on top of the table, which wobbled precariously as he suspended the piñata with a rope. As he finished tying the knot Dean lost his footing and he went crashing onto the grubby carpet of the motel room.

"Ah you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he angrily kicked the oaken bar of the table before moving it back into its rightful place.

A knock on the door made Dean's heart skip a beat as he resisted the urge to run over to the door with the excitement of a child, who was expecting a visit from the Easter bunny or some other person, who came bearing gifts. A grandparent or something like that? Dean told the deprived childhood thoughts in his head to 'politely' leave as he opened the door to a nervous young lad, who was holding a box tightly as if his life depended on it.

"Uh cake delivery for a Mr Dean Winchester?" the lad asked as he squinted his eyes to read the note over the large pink box, holding it with a trembling hand.

Taking the box carefully and paying the lad Dean flashed him his most charming smile and said,

"Yes sir that would be me. And keep the change."

"Wow! Thank you so much. This is my first ever tip!" the lad seemed to blush when Dean had addressed him as sir and the way his eyes were shining with gratitude made Dean feel a little insecure. _'I bet this dude is a nerd with no friends. Poor guy.' _Dean thought to himself as he shut the door awkwardly and nodded in the delivery guy's direction and gave another little smile.

"That's uh fascinating." Dean added before fully closing the door.

Rushing over to the table Dean placed the pink box down and giggled at the suggestively drawn lady on the front with her legs spread apart. And the box had a feather boa trim around the edges.

"Good ol' Busty Bakery for all your saucy cake needs," Dean chuckled to himself as he lifted the lid to reveal the masterpiece. "Oh this is beautiful!".

Dean looked round as Sam opened the door with his key, his face hidden by silver happy birthday balloons. He also carried a bag that Dean assumed contained Cas' birthday present from Sam.

"Alright I got the balloons Dean and – What the hell!" Sam exclaimed as he placed the balloons down, the weights preventing them from making a bid for freedom.

Sam looked at the party games and was about to walk over to observe the cake when Celeste appeared.

"What happened here?" Celeste asked as she eyed the room and hid the smile that threatened to erupt from her lips as she caught Dean's cheeky grin and sparkling eyes. "Seriously Dean? I thought we agreed, none of your crazy ideas!".

"Celeste! Why did you do that to me earlier?" Sam demanded as he placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her round to face him.

"Oh I am sorry Sam. I needed you asleep so I could go and get my uncle's birthday present. It was kind of dangerous so I needed you out of the way." Celeste explained sheepishly as she registered the look of disapproval on Sam's face.

"Was the shaving foam really necessarily?" Sam moaned as he folded his arms and watched as Celeste frowned. Her eyes were completely focused on his.

"Shaving foam? I left as soon as I used your laptop." Celeste's tone was full of honesty and Sam knew instantly she was telling the truth.

Turning to face his brother he shot Dean a look of disgust. Dean chuckled and earned a glare of daggers from Celeste as he beckoned them over to look at his choice of cake. Celeste and Sam both gasped. The cake was a spitting image of Lucifer as if he was immortalised in there somehow and many different dark colours had been used to capture his casual appearance. Lucifer was standing with his arms spread wide and red text on the white frosting read: "Smite me!". The cake was also decorated with swirls of cream. It looked mouth-watering but the image choice was questionable to say the least.

"How on earth did you get it to look exactly like Lucifer?" Celeste turned to Dean with a mixture of agitation and wonder. Sam also looked at Dean with curiosity.

"Well Celeste. Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when I asked you to show me an image of Lucifer?"

"What you mean how I can use my powers to show others what I have seen or experienced? Making me a bit like a cinema projector."

"Exactly. Well as you were showing me an image of Lucifer I took a picture of it on my phone. Then I went to the bakery and asked them to design me this cake. Pretty neat huh." Dean explained in a chuffed tone of voice.

Celeste stared at the cake alongside Sam, whose mouth was agape. For a moment the small room became awkwardly silent. Then Sam asked,

"What flavour is it?"

Celeste rolled her eyes at Sam, who shrugged in response.

"Well I'm glad you asked Sammy. It's vanilla with a kick of spice thanks to the ginger." Dean grinned as he admired the cake with lustful eyes.

Sam and Celeste winced in unison. Needless to say that sounded like an abnormal combination. Sweet and spicy? Huffing Celeste snapped her fingers and the cake morphed into a bee shape complete with yellow body and black stripes. The bee had a smile made from red icing.

"Oh come on Cel! Why did you have to go and change it?" Dean pouted as Celeste kept a stern expression on her face.

"Because Dean. I don't believe my uncle Cas will see the funny side of you making Lucifer, his brother need I remind you, a sexual predator. And you're lucky I am allowing you to keep those party games in here! Besides the bee has sentimental meaning to him."

Dean mumbled to himself as he plonked himself onto the one of the chairs. Sam wagged a mocking finger at Celeste, who cheekily poked her tongue out at him when his back was turned. The beating of wings made everyone jump slightly. Castiel stood in the middle of the room. His gaze flickered around bewilderedly, like a rabbit trapped in headlights.

"Surprise! Happy birthday uncle Cas." Celeste shouted as she bounded over to him and pulled him towards the table where the cake rested.

"What is all this?" Castiel asked uncertainly as the balloons that were dumped in a corner bobbed up and down.

"It is a surprise party. To celebrate your birthday," Celeste tried to explain it as simply as she could and could not help but feel slightly anxiously at the way her uncle regarded the Lucifer themed games with an undeniable amount of pure hatred. "Those were not my doing by the way."

"Cas come and have your presents." Sam said desperate to distract him from his brother's tactless party games.

"What are presents?" Cas cocked his head to one side as Dean and Sam pulled their gifts out from their individual shopping bags. The gifts were wrapped in tissue paper.

"They are to show someone that you care about them Cas." Dean said as Castiel considered this for a while before he said,

"But Dean. Is it right to show someone how much you care about them by giving them something to possess? I mean material things don't have real value when you think about it. I have no need for them." Celeste smiled at her uncle; he could be wise, deep and insightful when he wanted to be.

"Just accept the damn gifts Cas. That's what friends do. Whatever. It is just a way humans can show that they are nice." Dean sighed frustratedly before pushing Sam in front of him to give Castiel his gift first.

Shyly Sam handed Castiel a heavy rectangular shaped gift. Castiel held the object in his hand and scanned it with his eyes. Looking up at the group with a vacant look Celeste motioned that he should unwrap it. Castiel tore the paper of and his read the title of the book aloud,

"English and American expressions for dummies. Thank you Sam this should prove useful and aid my communication skills." Castiel responded politely although judging by how heavy the book was Castiel had no idea how many millenniums it would take him to read the entire thing.

"You're welcome Cas happy birthday." Sam said as he patted Castiel lightly on the shoulder before sitting on his bed.

Dean went next and he had two gifts; a present and an envelope. He handed the present to Castiel before changing his mind. Hastily he grabbed the small box and replaced it with the envelope. Castiel carefully tore it open and held a voucher reading the words aloud with confusion,

"A voucher that can be used in any diner in any state. A year worth of free pie? But Dean. I don't eat pie." Dean grinned and then said slyly,

"That's a real bummer Cas. As you know I love pie." Castiel regarded Dean with sad eyes and then looked down at the voucher before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Then I give my present to you Dean." Castiel handed Dean the voucher, who waved a dismissive hand at Sam and Celeste, who sent him dirty looks.

"Relax that is what you call a gag gift. No need to worry Cas I'll explain it another day. Here I saw this and thought you might like it." Dean said casually as he returned the small box to Castiel, who opened it.

Upon tearing the paper it was revealed that it was a small black box. Gingerly Castiel prised it open and immediately his head shot up to look at Dean. Craning their necks Sam and Celeste were intrigued to find out what it was. _'Please don't be a box of condoms' _Sam thought to himself. If it was he would kill Dean for being so insensitive. However, Castiel lifted up an amulet that was identical to Dean's except rather than being gold it was a shiny silver.

"I will cherish this gift forever Dean. Thank you." Castiel murmured in his deep voice as he placed the black rope over his neck so he could wear his amulet. He held it with his long fingers and gently smoothed it before allowing it to fall.

"Don't sweat it Cas," Dean said nonchalantly although he was thrilled that Castiel liked his gift. "Beat that shrimp!" Dean chuckled as he playfully punched Celeste on the shoulder, who resisted the urge to retaliate.

Celeste walked over to the back of the couch and picked up the leather sheath, which she hid behind her back. She strode over to her uncle and said,

"Okay please don't kill me. But technically it is your fault for giving me that book and obviously I was going to end up finding something that I probably shouldn't have." Nervously Celeste presented her uncle with the sheath.

Castiel drew Albion out and the lights in motel room began to flicker and a strong wind blew from outside.

"My sword. I haven't seen this in centuries. Celeste how on God's green earth did you find it?" Castiel asked completely entranced by the fact he was once again holding the sword that had aided him in countless wars and battles from many millenniums ago.

"Better you shouldn't ask." Celeste grinned sheepishly as Castiel continued to admire his sword. How could he be mad?

"Thank you this sword means so much to me. It is a piece of my past." Castiel moved towards Celeste and debated whether he was going to hug his niece. Although Dean broke the moment by saying,

"Man that is a beautiful sword. Hey Cas use it on the piñata. Um the thing dangling from the ceiling." Castiel followed Dean's pointing finger and his eyes locked onto the devils.

Growling Castiel gripped Albion and raised it above his head before slashing it down onto the piñatas back. A white flash enveloped the room. The piñata exploded and the group were showered in hard-boiled sweets and fruit flavoured lollipops.

"I apologise I do not know what came over me." Castiel looked shame-faced as he gestured for Celeste to bring over the sheath so he could put the sword away.

"Are you kidding? That was frigging awesome!" Dean laughed heartily as he began scooping up sweets from the floor.

"Yeah too bad about your pin the tail on Lucifer though Dean." Sam smirked as he pointed to the shredded piece of charred paper that was sprinkled across the floor.

Dean held a crestfallen expression for a few seconds before he walked over to kitchen and grabbed a few candles and a box of matches he had stashed in a cupboard earlier from his small shopping spree. The group gathered around the table as Dean poked the candles into the frosting.

"A bee?" Castiel glanced at the cake perplexed.

"Remember when you went slightly crazy uncle Cas? Well you kind of had an obsession with bees. Oh it is a honey drizzle cake by the way, matches the theme." Celeste explained quickly as Dean lit the candles.

"Alright Cas. Blow these candles out and make a wish." Dean instructed as the group looked expectantly at Castiel.

"Why? And what do I wish for?" Castiel watched the flames of the candles dance. He felt uneasy.

"It's tradition Cas. All people do it on their birthday and you can wish for anything you want. It doesn't matter." Sam smiled reassuringly at Castiel.

Taking a deep breath Castiel blew at the candles feebly. None of them went out. Dean gestured with his hand that he should have another attempt. This time Castiel took a deep breath and blew with force. He sent the flames darting across to the curtains, which set them alight. Before anyone had a chance to react the fire alarms blared out and the sprinkles came on in their room.

The group calmly left their shabby room (Castiel collected his presents being an angel of the lord the small scale fire was no emergency) and headed towards the nearest fire exit; the front of the motel. Other occupants ran screaming and overreacting. People pushed and shoved each other as they made their way out into the chilly afternoon air. Hurtling around the corner a fire engine raced onto the scene, despite the fact the fire had probably already been put out by the sprinklers.

Celeste observed the other guests, who were dripping wet and were not in the least bit impressed. They shivered and complained. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of laughter that bubbled up inside of her. She started to giggle. Then Sam joined in with a light chuckle. Before he knew it Dean was laughing hard and soon Castiel's peals of laughter could be heard too.

"So apart from this little mishap. Did you enjoy your birthday uncle Cas? And did you like the presents? What was your favourite?" Celeste beamed at her uncle and regarded him with glowing eyes.

"Yes I did and I want to thank you Celeste. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. And as for the presents I am grateful, but I do not have a favourite. Actually it is because I have something that is much more important to me." Castiel said as he moved a few steps closer to his niece.

"What is it that you have?"

"You. I am blessed to call you my niece and I wouldn't want anything other than that." Castiel murmured as Celeste rushed forward to hug her uncle. Castiel wrapped his arms around her and was shocked to feel the place where his heart was go mushy. Was it normal to feel like your heart was melting? Gently Castiel kissed the top of Celeste's head before removing her arms from around his back.

"What did you wish for?" Celeste asked as Sam sent her a mocking disapproving glance.

"Nothing. Because I already have everything I need right here. That and also due to the expression be careful what you wish for. Now thanks to Sam's book I will be able to learn what that actually means." Castiel answered humbly as the group huddled closer together and watched the commotion with uncontrollable glee. He also touched the amulet that Dean had given him.

Castiel knew at that moment he was probably one of the luckiest angels in all of Heavens existence. Not only did he have a family that extended way beyond just blood relations, but he was surrounded by people, who genuinely cared about him. And nothing could ever replace that incredible feeling.

**Thank you to anyone who read my story. Yes a lovely fluffy final chapter. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted.**


End file.
